


Yah! Oh Sehun

by aestaetic_aurora



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Nothing Sexual, Some Humor, lol i think i was high when i wrote this, other members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestaetic_aurora/pseuds/aestaetic_aurora
Summary: Luhan doesn't know what he was thinking when he offered to take care of Sehun, EXO's bratty maknae.No yaoi or smut, sorry. Just a completely random one-shot starring a medicine-induced Sehun and a pissed-off Luhan.Enjoy!! :)xoxo





	

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from Asianfanfics before i delete everything there for good :)

Luhan doesn't know what he was thinking when he offered to stay home with Sehun. Sehun had been sick and Suho insisted that someone stayed with their maknae.

 Unfortunately, everyone already had plans since it was their day off. Suho was about to blow a gasket. And Luhan, idiotically, shall we say, gave himself up to the wolves.

 The day had started well enough. He waved everyone off as they went on their merry to wherever.

 Then, Sehun started getting cranky, whining and crying. So Luhan gave him a dose of the medicine kept in the kitchen.

 That was his first mistake.

 

 10 minutes into watching some crappy drama on tv, Luhan was distracted by a certain maknae who came staggering into the living room and stood beside the couch, fidgeting with his shirt.

" What is it, Sehun-ah?"

" H-hyung.." Sehun sniffed, wearing an expression like a kicked puppy. " it's hot."

 Luhan blinked, confused. The air conditioner was on full blast. It was deffinitely the opposite of hot. 

" Its hot down there," Sehun pointed at the general direction of his groin, looking flushed, and Luhan understood.

_Damn it_

" Sehun-ah.."

 Before he could complete the sentence, the damn maknae let out a scream and flung off his shorts and boxer, and flopped down on his back.

" Ah, much better," he cooed.

 Luhan didn't respond, because he was preoccupied with a certain hardmember dangling out of a certain maknae.

_Damn, its huge_

_No wait, Luhan! Behave yourself! You're fucking straight!_

_But, god, that is the biggest penis I have ever-_

Luhan snapped out of his inner monologue just in time to see Sehun had wandered out to the balcony, leaning on its sides, with his member proudly sticking out for the whole world to see.

_I hope he doesn't fall off or I'll have to deal with Suho._

_....._

_Wait what???_

" Fuck! Oh Sehun!" Luhan screamed as he practically yanked Sehun back into their dorm. He placed his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows like  _WTF??_

Sehun whimpered under his favourite hyung's unusually stern glare.

" L-Lu hyung, I feel weird."

" Weird how?" he frowned.

" It feels so hot! I think I might explode soon!"

" Huh??"

Luhan felt a weird, dreaded feeling in his stomach as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed the medicine he had left on the table. His eyes went straight to the after effects.

May cause sexual frustrations, extreme turn-ons

( idek if this kind of after effects exist. i just made it up XP)

_What in the world??_

_"_ Yah, Oh Se-YAH!!"

 Luhan let out a not-so-manly scream when he found the maknae attached to his leg, practically rubbing his cock against it. He could feel himself getting extremely turned on by it.

_Oh my god,Luhan! Now is not the time to pop a boner!_

In a moment of desperation, he pushed Sehun away, causing the boy to land on his butt with a painfully loud THUMP!

 Sehun looked at Luhan with an expression of hurt and betrayal. Luhan immediately felt like an asshole, and was about to apologise to the maknae, when the boy started screaming.

" WAAHH!! MEANIE! LUHAN HYUNG IS A MEANIE!"

 Before his hyung could do anything, Sehun had already dashed out of the dorm, wailing as if he had found out the shop across the street had stopped selling bubble tea.

 Luhan sighed, rubbing his temple. He was going to let Sehun be, let the boy let off steam. But then he remembered that Sehun was practically half-naked, a situation not ideal for his idol status.

_Aishh this kid is driving me crazy!_

Wearing a cap to hide his recognizable hair, Luhan trudged off in search of his missing dongsaeng, praying with all his might that Sehun had the decency to stay on the apartment land.

He dashed down the stairs in hopes of finding Sehun, but it was in vain. By the time he reached the ground floor, he was hyperventilating, beyond worried of Sehun's well being.

" Luhan-shii?" a voice pierced through his jumbled thoughts.

" Oh! Ahjumma!" he smiled. It was the ahjumma who lived right below their dorm.

" Are you looking for Sehun? He's down by the swings. You better bring him up before he starts attracting attention."the ahjumma nodded and left before Luhan could even form a suitable thank you.

True to her words, Luhan found Sehun by the swings. He was currently on the ground, crying. Beside him was a broken swing seat. It was dangling on one chain, having been snapped off the other chain.

After checking to make sure no one was around, Luhan rushed worriedly to his dongsaeng.

" Sehun-ah, tell hyung where it hurts."

" Hyung! My butt hurts," he pouted, pointing an accusing hand at the offending swing, " That swing is a meanie!"

Luhan had to laugh at the boy's childishness. " Come on, Sehun-ah, lets go back to our dorm," he lifted the maknae bridal-style, earning a giggle, and went back to the safety of their dorm.

He entered the room Sehun shared with Suho, and plopped the boy down on his bed.

Sehun let out a cute laugh and practically yanked Luhan into bed next to him.

" Stay with me, hyung. I don't feel so good yet," he pouted as Luhan felt his forehead.

_Yup, still a slight temperature._

Luhan smiled and patted Sehun's back lightly as the boy slowly drifted off to sleep.

Instead of leaving like he originally planned, Luhan stayed on the bed, watching the maknae sleep.

He allowed himself a small smile as he propped himself on an elbow and kissed Sehun's forehead.

_Maybe babysitting for this brat isn't as bad as I thought._


End file.
